Negocio familiar
by Katescape
Summary: Las miras de Fred y George estaban puestas en el negocio de las risas y, más concretamente, en Hogwarts. Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando ellos se fuesen y necesitasen un camello en el colegio? Solo había una respuesta: tenían que tirar de la familia.


******Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". La frase que se me dio fue la de: "¡Si lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte, lo mejor será que te calles!", y ahí está, un poco modificada (de acuerdo a las normas), pero dicha por Fred. Espero que os guste y nos vemos en la nota final.

* * *

**Negocio familiar**

* * *

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

**All Star; Smash Mouth**

* * *

Eran los más grandes del colegio, y lo sabían. Desde que el mismísimo Zonko les había dicho admirado que hacía más de una década que no veía a una pareja de alumnos más revoltosa, decidieron que iban a hacer historia en Hogwarts, si bien no en la manera en que su madre esperaba. Aunque, como solían decir, "para sacar las mejores notas ya estaba Bill, para ser el más pedante tenían a Percy y el de las amistades famosas era Ron". Ellos serían los graciosos, los que arrancarían sonrisas al resto de estudiantes y se forjarían un nombre a golpe de castigo entre las paredes de piedra del colegio. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría cuando se fuesen? Pasarían a ser una leyenda, como esos tales 'Merodeadores' y, poco a poco, su estela de logros se apagaría.

Tenían que hacer algo, expandir su aura. Y, así, nació la idea de 'Sortilegios Weasley'. Fred siempre dirá que él fue el primero en proponerla y George que en su mente ya se había creado antes siquiera de que su gemelo formulase el nombre. Fuera como fuese, pasaron un verano entero torturando a su madre con sus experimentos, encerrados en su cuarto. De vez en cuando, uno de ellos aparecía por el salón con una oreja de más o un dedo de menos, pero antes de que Molly Weasley pudiese poner el grito en el cielo, esbozaban su mejor sonrisa angelical y desaparecían de su vista para arreglar el entuerto.

En poco más de tres meses tenían un catálogo tan extenso de objetos de broma que podrían haber montado un circo ambulante —como bien sugirió Percy cuando emplearon su vieja insignia de Prefecto para una prueba y la encantaron para chillar "Soy un pedante" por toda la casa— y haber dado la vuelta al mundo cinco veces sin repetir truco en una sola parada. Pero sus miras todavía no estaban tan exteriorizadas. De momento, su mercado se encontraba en Hogwarts y en su especial surtido saltaclases. Habían hecho los test preliminares en ellos mismos y ahora era el momento de ver cómo funcionaban puestos en marcha. Con un poco de suerte, sacarían varios galeones para costearse el mantenimiento del pequeño laboratorio improvisado que tenían en La Madriguera.

Comenzaron por la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El inicio de la leyenda es un mero rumor. Algunos dicen que un chico solitario se lamentaba en una esquina por no encontrar tiempo para terminar la kilométrica redacción de McGonagall y otros aseguran que un estudiante de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. llamado Carl estaba a punto de suicidarse cuando dos cabezas pelirrojas salieron en su ayuda. Sea como sea, lo cierto es que Fred y George pronto ofrecieron una alternativa a todos los leones para ganar tiempo en cosas más provechosas que escuchar a Binns.

Ni siquiera ellos fueron conscientes del alcance de sus productos hasta que un pequeño tejón, llamado Louis, se les acercó en medio de un corredor.

—¿Los señores Weasley? —titubeó, plantándose delante de ellos. Fred y George se miraron con una ceja enarcada y asintieron—. He escuchado que venden _algo_ —dijo Louis con un suspiro, más envalentonado—, y estaría interesado en comprar.

Al ver que los gemelos no hacían ademán de colaborar —quién sabía si el Hufflepuff no les estaba pidiendo una poción alucinógena y esa conversación les metía en un lío—, carraspeó y bajó la voz, acercándose más a ellos.

—Snape me tiene manía y mañana nos va a hacer un examen en clase sobre las pociones crecepelo. Resulta que hay una chica muy guapa, Margaret Collins, y ella tiene esa hora libre. Me preguntaba si…

—Vómito, verrugas, viruela de dragón o desmayos involuntarios —ofreció Fred con una amplia sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Serán tres sickles por lote —agregó George, alargando la mano.

Al cabo de tres meses, las existencias de los surtidos saltaclases y de los ingredientes empleados en su preparación desaparecieron tan rápido como el nombre de Harry apareció ardiendo de un Cáliz de Fuego en medio del Gran Comedor. La demanda era cada vez mayor —si con un solo colegio habían tenido que coger a Lee de ayudante, juntándose tres aquello era un caos— y ellos no daban abasto con todo. Snape les había pillado un par de veces husmeando en su despensa en busca de patas de araña peluda y el castigo había sido tan ejemplar que habían tenido que hacer uso de todos sus conocimientos mágicos para poder librarse de él. Necesitaban ayuda. Y la necesitaban ya.

Algo que poca gente sabía sobre los gemelos era que las mejores ideas se les ocurrían en el baño. Como más tarde confiarían a sus discípulos: "Nunca sabes las situaciones absurdas que vive la gente hasta que espías los excusados". Y así fue, escuchando cómo Susan Bones le contaba a Hannah Abbot que su madre quería que entrase en el Ministerio como ella, cuando dieron con la solución a todos sus problemas: su negocio se llamaba 'Sortilegios Weasley'; ni 'Fred and George Company', ni 'F & G Asociados'. Weasley. Y, como ellos, había otros cinco —cuatro, si quitabas a Percy— que compartían sus genes y su paso reciente por la escuela. Si conseguían convencer a alguno de que les ayudase, aquello que había comenzado como una quimera de dos estudiantes aburridos podría acabar en la mayor empresa familiar de artículos de broma del mundo mágico.

Tras mandar una carta a Bill —_"Estoy muy bien, chicos. Ahora mismo, liado con un par de maldiciones puñeteras. Os mando un poco de escarabajo de la suerte. ¡No os metáis en líos!"_— y otra a Charlie —_"Tenéis la cara más larga que el pelo de Bill. Me gustaría ayudaros, pero tenemos a una dragona de parto. Nos vemos en Navidades"_—, se quedaron sin recursos. Percy no era una opción si lo que querían era otra cosa diferente a la roña de los zapatos del Primer Ministro y si metían a Ginny y su madre se enteraba… Bueno, las torturas de las que tanto hablaba Filch no serían nada comparado con lo que sufrirían. Lo cual era un gran problema, ya que la chica era la más parecida a ellos de todos los hermanos. Ella les entendía y, estaban seguros, ardía en deseos de ayudarles. Pero, como para levantar un imperio hacía falta integridad física, quedó descartada.

La solución llegó en forma del sufrimiento ajeno. Con la elección de Harry como campeón del colegio había venido un enfado con su mejor amigo. Lo cierto es que hasta ese momento, la presencia constante de Ron a su lado en busca de compañía les había resultado de lo más tediosa, teniendo en cuenta que siempre estaba a caballo entre Hermione —y en el diccionario, al lado de "sentido del humor" no se encontraba la foto de esa chica— y ellos. Pero había algo que tenían en común. Algo que los diferenciaba del resto: un pelo rojo que te hacía exclamar a lo lejos: "¡Weasley!". Y, además, era el ex mejor amigo de un icono del mundo mágico. Aquello les daría publicidad, de una manera u otra, y atraería clientes.

Así pues, una aburrida tarde de finales de mes, se dejaron caer casualmente por el sofá donde Ron mascullaba improperios al aire. Uno a cada lado y con una máscara de preocupación fraternal perfectamente ensayada. George incluso se animó a darle un apretón en el hombro a su hermano pequeño, que le miró confuso.

—Qué pasa —exigió. Fred se llevó una mano al corazón, teatralmente.

—Oh, Ronnie, nos ofendes. Solo nos preocupamos por ti. Pareces muy deprimido.

—¡No lo estoy! —se quejó Ron.

—Escucha, hemos decidido ejercer de hermanos mayores… —comenzó George, ignorando los ojos en blanco del que no era su gemelo.

—…y ofrecerte una pequeña aventurilla con nosotros —anunció Fred, abriendo los brazos y con una brillante sonrisa pintada en la cara, a juego con la de su gemelo. Ron puso cara de horror.

—¿Os parecen poco las que he vivido con Ha…? —tragó saliva, cortándose y formando una mueca enfurruñada—. No.

Los gemelos se miraron por encima del hombro de Ron, con semblante grave. Su hermano no estaba colaborando para nada, pero tampoco podían desvelarle el pastel tan pronto. Tendría que meterse de lleno, como ellos, y aprender a apreciar el arte de fastidiar a los demás. A pesar de todo, decidieron darle otra oportunidad. George se acercó con un suspiro y en actitud confidente.

—Escucha, sabemos quién te gusta —Fred asintió cuando Ron les miró, de hito en hito.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Eres demasiado transparente, Ronald —el mayor le revolvió el pelo—. Aunque, he de decirte, apuntas demasiado alto.

—¿Vosotros creéis?

—¡Una veela! —George soltó una carcajada—. Nada menos.

—Sí, es una apuesta arriesgada —aseguró Fred—. Pero, ¿sabes cómo se conquista a una mujer? —Ron negó con la cabeza, como hipnotizado—. Con el valor.

Dos horas más tarde, los tres hermanos se encontraban agazapados tras la estatua de Wilfred El Manco, en las mazmorras, escondidos con una capa que Lee había robado a Goyle. En la oscuridad de los bajos del castillo, quedaban totalmente camuflados con el entorno y todos los que pasaban a su lado ignoraban su presencia. Habían explicado el plan una veintena de veces a su hermano, pero Ron parecía no pillar de qué iba el tema, porque no hacía más que gruñir que estaba muy incómodo y que si le pillaban, el castigo sería para él.

—Si lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte, _Ronnie_, lo mejor será que te calles. Nos vas a delatar —le espetó Fred, un tanto molesto.

—El suelo está helado y George se ha tirado un pedo. Aquí huele muy mal.

—Mis ventosidades huelen a rosas —protestó George—. De todas formas, todo es culpa del codo que me estás clavando en el estómago. Haz el favor de salir de aquí y hacer tu parte.

Tras varios empujones y la promesa de que Fleur Delacour se iba a fijar en él cuando se enterase de la proeza, los gemelos consiguieron que su hermano menor saliese de su escondite improvisado con una túnica de Hufflepuff y el pelo coloreado de rubio con una de las pociones que ellos mismos habían fabricado. A primera vista, era un alumno completamente normal, aunque estaba claro que si alguien quería reconocerle, no iba a tardar más de dos segundos en ello.

El despacho de Snape no se encontraba muy lejos de su posición. Aproximadamente, unos diez metros que daban una visión de los hechos a las cabezas de la fechoría y ayudaban a llegar cuanto antes a su cabeza de turco particular. Corre una leyenda por Hogwarts que dice que, si las adivinanzas para ver al anciano Dumbledore son peliagudas, la contraseña que guarda los secretos del armario del profesor de pociones es aun peor. La primera vez que los gemelos intentaron sisarle ingredientes, volvieron a su Sala Común con gusanos en lugar de cabellos y un cierto olor a putrefacto que solo se quitó cuando Angelina consiguió encontrar un contrahechizo. Desde entonces, por supuesto, habían mejorado muchísimo su técnica de robo y hasta tenían una lista con los diez santo y seña más comunes de su objetivo. Pero eso Ron no lo sabía e iba directamente al pozo de los horrores.

El papel de ellos era, básicamente, el de meros espectadores ante el trabajo de su hermano. Su lista era sencilla: "Dos gotitas de Veritaserum, un saquito de polvo de cuerno de jabalí y un par de alas de hada noruega". No era complicado. Pero al parecer, y a juzgar por el tiempo que estaba tardando, para Ron aquello era toda una epopeya. ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que había jugado la mejor partida de ajedrez de la historia del colegio, que había ayudado a Harry Potter a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y que había sobrevivido al escape de Sirius Black se tomase dos horas de su tiempo en coger unos ingredientes sencillísimos de encontrar? Era algo que no lograban entender.

Con cuidado y cautela, se escabulleron de vuelta a su Sala Común en el preciso instante en el que Malfoy abría la puerta del despacho de Snape a la frase de: "¿Me llamaba, profesor?". Sin embargo, no consiguieron vislumbrar nada de lo que ocurría en el interior y decidieron que, entre su culo y el de su hermano, el suyo era más importante para la continuidad de la vida en la Tierra. Ellos eran dos y Ron era uno. Y, además, ellos eran más guapos.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió justo cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y Fred iba perdiendo cuatro a siete en el torneo de snap explosivo que habían empezado mientras esperaban a su hermano. Ron apareció con el pelo más corto y de su color rojo fuego habitual, enmarcando una cara con una mueca cabreada y cubierta de pústulas de las que salía un liquidillo verde.

—Ah… El viejo truco de la poción ardiente —suspiró nostálgicamente George, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá—. Yo lo sufrí hace dos años. Ese armario es duro de pelar, ¿eh?

—¿Tienes la mercancía? —inquirió Fred. Ron les enseñó el dedo corazón mientras pasaba de largo, muy tenso, hacia las escaleras—. ¡Eh! ¡Oye…!

Su única respuesta fue un murmullo casi inteligible que constaba de las palabras "confundir con Malfoy", "castigo eterno" y "os voy a matar". George bufó, bastante relajado.

—Creo que lo hemos perdido. —La vista de Fred seguía estando en la estela de mal humor que había dejado su hermano.

—Sí… una pena. ¿Crees que Ginny querrá que incluyamos su nombre en el negocio o podremos continuar como hasta ahora?

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Lo primero de todo: ¡hola! Hacía mucho que no nos leíamos. Lo cierto es que durante este tiemo he estado alejada del fandom, espero que me lo perdonéis. ¿Y qué mejor manera de volver que con un fic de mi familia favorita? Exacto. Para los que se queden con la duda sobre qué le ha pasado a Ron, deciros que habrá un one-shot/viñeta/drabble aparte para explicarlo. Pero como este es desde el punto de vista de los gemelos... pues eso.

Dar las gracias, como siempre, a **Kaochi**, por tragarse el fic aun estando de exámenes y beteármelo y darme ideillas y demás (y reírse con el pedo, jejejé). A los demás, espero que os haya gustado y, ¡nos vemos en las reviews!


End file.
